Kiss
by Langdon
Summary: Severus attend plus ou moins patiemment le retour d'Hermione. Que se passera-t-il quand elle rentra enfin ? Fiction légère OS-Songfic


Voilà une petite fiction que je viens tout juste de retrouver en fouillant dans mes vieux dossiers ! C'est la toute première songfic que j'ai écris, en espérant que cela vous plaise..

oOo

Seul dans le salon, Severus s'ennuyai ferme. Il faisait un piètre tableau, allongé comme il était, ses longues jambes étendues devant lui, les pieds sur la table basse. Il faisait négligemment tinter sa bague en argent, récente acquisition dont il était plutôt fier, sur son verre de Brandy, tout en battant la mesure d'une main sur l'accoudoir. Son regard se baladait autour du manteau de la cheminée, allant se perdre quelque fois dans les flammes vacillantes dans l'âtre. Quelques photos traînaient ça et là, et un lecteur de vinyles reposait sur une fine couche de poussière.

Pourvu qu'elle rentre vite ! Aller chez Freddy, un épicier moldu très pratique, il devait l'avouer, ne lui prenait pas autant de temps d'habitude. Hermione, sa chère Hermione. Il ne se laissait que très rarement tomber dans le romantisme, mais à cet instant précis, le Brandy aidant, il se mît à rêvasser sur celle qu'il aimerait bien conquérir un jour.

Il bénissait le jour où le courage avait été réparti chez les Gryffondors. Elle avait eu le culot de venir l'embêter en se pointant devant son manoir pour lui demander une faveur. Ou plutôt le dû de sa dette.

Il s'était fait sauver lors de la bataille finale par cette petite miss je-sais-tout, qui lui avait fourré un bézoard dans le bec et fait avaler une potion de son cru. Qui avait sacrément bien marché d'ailleurs. Il s'en était tiré avec seule une longue cicatrice, et bizarrement, le souvenir d'une Hermione attentionnée.

Quand il avait ouvert la porte et qu'il l'avait vu, le morceau de sandwich qu'il mâchait avait emprunté un chemin autre que le celui habituel, et la petite avait profité de sa quinte de toux pour se frayer un passage jusqu'à son salon.

Il faisait maintenant tourner pensivement sa baguette entre ses doigts, en se remémorant ce passage peu glorieux de sa piètre existante. Et oui, en plus du romantisme, auto-apitoiement rimait lui aussi avec boisson.

"-Snape, qu'elle avait dit. Je viens vous voir pour mon rendu de dette. Je vous propose mon aide comme apprentie préparateur de potion. Vous êtes évidement obligé d'accepter, je vous remercie d'avance."

"Quel toupet !" Avais-il pensé. Un discours soigneusement préparé sans aucune échappatoire possible. "Je suis cuit !"

Elle était revenue le jour suivant, le jour d'après, et le jour encore d'après, jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne enfin lui montrer le chemin de son laboratoire. S'en suivi finalement une bonne collaboration. Rien de mieux que deux esprits aiguisés pour débattre avec ferveur et habileté autour d'un chaudron bouillonnant.

Et voilà qu'elle s'était permise de rentrer un peu plus dans sa vie privée en réapprovisionnant le frigo, le jugeant trop "maigrelet". Bien sur qu'elle lui plaisait bien. Des longues jambes et une taille bien proportionnée, des cheveux ébouriffés dans lequel il rêvait de plonger son visage pour y sentir son parfum, un petit nez fin et une parole active. Bref, tout ce qu'il aimait.

Ayant jugé qu'il se morfondait depuis trop longtemps, il se leva en grimaçant de la douleur que cela produisait dans ses jambes trop longtemps étendues, et marcha vers un vinyle qui traînait. Alors qu'il l'actionnait, il entendit un bruit venant de la porte d'entrée. Merlin c'était elle ! Elle allait le voir écoutant un tube moldu, quel qu'il soit !

You don't have to be beautiful

To turn me on

I just need your body baby

From dusk till dawn

You don't need experience

To turn me out

You just leave it all up to me

I'm gonna show you what it's all about

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'être une poupée pour lui plaire, non. Il l'aimait telle qu'elle était. Mais il avait besoin de plus, il voulait plus ! Il avait son esprit, peut-être son cœur, il lui manquait son corps. Du crépuscule jusqu'à l'aube, des fois, quand elle n'était pas là, il pensait à elle et à sa fichue manière d'avoir réussi à lui prendre une petite place dans son cœur, même si elle l'ignorait sûrement. Elle avait déjà l'expérience professionnelle et la maturité que pouvait posséder une adulte mais des fois elle l'exaspérait, avec ses manies de petite fille. Il voulait lui montrer un savoir, un nouveau savoir, à partager à deux.

You don't have to be rich

To be my girl

You don't have to be cool

To rule my world

Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with

I just want your extra time and your

Kiss

Si jamais elle répondait positivement à ses avances, se pourrait-il qu'ils puissent avoir droit à un futur à deux ? Un futur rempli de promesses et d'amour ? Les questions tourbillonnait dans sa tête alors que la musique emprisonnait ses sens, le laissant pantois devant son regard de braise. Il aurait voulu qu'elle passe un peu de son temps libre avec lui. Elle était adossée à l'encadrement de porte, les bras croisés, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Et Merlin quelles lèvres ! Rouge pâle, il rêvait de les embrasser.

You got to not talk dirty baby

If you wanna impress me

You can't be to flirty, mama

I know how to undress me

I want to be your fantasy

Maybe you could be mine

You just leave it all to me

We could have a good time

Elle n'avait pas à lui faire des avances, il les ferait lui.

Elle ne pouvait pas l'impressionner, fillette qu'elle était. Il ne faudrait pas qu'elle soit trop entreprenante, non, il faudrait qu'il lui montre. Mais pour ça, il faudrait déjà qu'il lui montre comment l'aimer. Il voulait juste être fantastique avec elle.

Le passage sur les habits le fit réagir, et, tout en gardant le contact visuel avec Hermione, il défit un à un les boutons de sa chemise blanche, laissant peu à peu révéler quelques parcelles de sa peau diaphane. Cela eu l'effet escompté. Quelques rougeurs apparurent sur ses joues, et ses yeux se firent plus brillants. Elle pourrait être sienne, si seulement elle le laissait faire. Il ajouta à sa chemise ouverte un regard tentateur et s'abandonna au plaisir de voir Hermione le découvrir séducteur. Elle pourrait passer du bon temps..

You don't have to be rich

To be my girl

You don't have to be cool

To rule my world

Ain't no particular sign I'm more compatible with

I just want your extra time and your

Kiss

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte avant qu'elle avait autant d'effet sur lui, et qu'il en avait autant sur elle ! Se pourrait-il qu'elle le désire en retour ? Il la désirait, mais l'aimait-il ? C'était un autre question. Mais pour l'instant, il se devait d'agir. S'armant de courage, il glissa, lentement, tel un félin vers sa proie, jusqu'à saisir sa main dans la sienne, l'amener au milieu du salon, et poser enfin délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes au moment où le mot "Kiss" retentissait. Elle ne le repoussait pas, c'était parfait. C'était exactement comme il l'avait imaginé. La saisissant plus fort dans ses bras, il laissa dériver ses mains jusque dans son dos.

Yes

I think I wanna dance

Gotta, gotta

Little girl Wendy's parade

Gotta, gotta, gotta

Women not girls rule my world

I said they rule my world

Act your age, mama (not your shoe size)

Not your shoe size

Maybe we could do the twirl

You don't have to watch Dynasty

To have an attitude

You just leave it all up to me

My love will be your food

Yeah

Il pensait qu'il allait danser de joie. Le baiser était des plus passionné, il sentait ses mains se balader sur son torse jusque dans son dos, retirant au passage les boutons des manches. Et voilà sa langue que taquinait ses lèvres, c'est avec plaisir qu'il lui laissa accès à la sienne. Il n'aurait pu se nourrir qu'avec ses baisers. Il sentit sa ceinture se détacher en un bruit caractéristique et il réalisa alors ce qui allait peut-être se passer. Merlin qu'il aimait ça ! Ce suspens terrible alors qu'il détachait habilement ses cheveux emprisonné jusqu'alors dans une pince verte et or, toujours occupé à l'embrasser férocement.

Le baiser se fit alors plus calme et doux, alors qu'elle lui avait laissée accès à la peau nue de son dos. Il se détacha d'elle et plongea son visage dans ses cheveux entremêlés. Humm, Vanille Caramel, un mélange parfumé étonnant et d'autant plus additif. Il allait l'aimer, c'était sur, mais pour l'instant, seul comptait le chemin qu'ils effectuaient paisiblement vers la chambre, alors que les dernières notes de la mélodie s'effaçaient lentement de la pièce.

oOo

"Kiss" Prince


End file.
